<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the ghost of you by deadjerkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779657">the ghost of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadjerkk/pseuds/deadjerkk'>deadjerkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ghost Loki, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not specifically a modern au but it could be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadjerkk/pseuds/deadjerkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks he's dreaming when Loki comes to him in the dead of night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the ghost of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have other fics I should be working on but I couldn't get this idea out of my head after listening to <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bX-obw7vqSw">Sex with a Ghost</a> by Teddy Hyde.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is cold with the chill of autumn but still sticky with humidity, the damp of impending rain. Outside, leaves fall, some catching on the windowsill before landing in the grass that Thor has allowed to grow for too long without a trim. The winding branches of kudzu vines flower up the walls, clinging to his bricks and windows like desperate hands. Thor lays in bed, under the warmth of the covers and the cool light of midnight. The moonlight almost seems green where it streams through the flowers, ephemeral and glassy, like the tint of stagnant water.</p>
<p>Unable to sleep, Thor rolls over again. That's when he sees it, the figure in the corner of his room. It's a man, maybe slightly younger than him. Unnaturally green eyes stare unblinking, and Thor stares back in fascination. It must be a dream. Thor thinks he can see the man's aura, a faint hovering white-green, but maybe it's just the light.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" he asks, now sitting up to see better.</p>
<p>The man steps forward and that floating aura moves with him, like tiny particles distended from his body trying and failing to find their way back in. Closer, Thor can see his face better, the sharp peak of his cheekbones and the thick black eyelashes that encase his emerald eyes. He's no one Thor has ever met before, yet somehow he's here in his dream.</p>
<p>Eventually the man's lips part, ready to speak. "I’m Loki," he says. His tongue rolls over syllables like it hasn't been used in a while, not gaining confidence until the last letter.</p>
<p>"Thor," Thor replies, mostly on reflex. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Loki doesn't respond, only sidling closer, but its only a dream so Thor goes with it. When Loki sits on the bed beside him the mattress doesn't dip, like he's weightless, spectral. His skin is near translucent, built of transparent layers that only gain any semblance of opaqueness from the amount of them. He smells of cigarette smoke, lavender, and something else sweet that sticks to the tip of Thor's tongue when he breathes through his mouth. Thor's gaze trails up the pale arms, over the sinewy muscles that show through a worn-down t-shirt, and up the promising neckline. Eventually he meets Loki's eyes and there’s a sort of wordless understanding, the dilating pupils seeming to ask if this is okay. Thor nods, and when Loki kisses him he doesn't resist. The touch is nearly insensate, a pressure present but the lips the exact same temperature as Thor's own, like an extension of his own body. Then Loki's tongue slips into his mouth and it feels like heaven. He slides a hand up Loki's side, beneath the thin fabric, the cool of his skin smooth and real, too real.</p>
<p>Loki tastes unfamiliar, minty with a hint of something earthy when Thor runs his tongue over the gums. He chases the flavor gently, reaching a hand up into Loki's hair and making him moan. They only pull apart as Loki begins to unbutton his shirt, and Thor follows suit, pulling his sleeping top over his head.</p>
<p>Now standing, Loki's clothes slip off like they're made of silk, rippling as they fall to the floor. The pale expanse of skin is exotic, unmarked and unbelievably gorgeous. The arch of his back is sinuous as he leans into Thor again, and the soft, rounded flesh of his ass is good enough to bite. Thor rolls them over, pinning Loki to the mattress, watching as the inky black locks pool around his head and a mischievous smirk plays at thin lips.</p>
<p>Kissing more, Loki undoes Thor's pants frantically, he's bare beneath so Loki only pulls them down enough to get his cock out. It's pure bliss when Loki's hand starts to move up and down the shaft, but Thor has to stop him or else this will be over too soon. Thor's making the best of this before he wakes up alone with his pants stained like a teenager.</p>
<p>"Can I fuck you?" he asks.</p>
<p>Loki nods rapidly, parting his legs.</p>
<p>Thor fumbles through the dresser for his lube, hoping that in this dream it's where it usually would be. Turning the lights on feels like it will break the moment, so when Thor's fingers finally find the small tube he smiles.</p>
<p>He pours some of the cool liquid on his fingers, slicking the outside of Loki's pretty hole but not pushing in yet. He traces around it, watching the strain of Loki's cock, the bead of precum that forms at the top, and Loki's needy expression.</p>
<p>Loki gasps in what sounds like relief when Thor finally eases a finger in. The tightness of Loki's hole is like nothing he's ever felt before. It's not exactly human, lacking any kind of heat, but its tight in a way that sucks him in, greedy and wanting more. He lets Loki adjust, pumping the finger in and out a few times before adding another. He opens him up slowly, only adding the third finger as Loki gasps a shuddering "More."</p>
<p>Then Thor works him up to four fingers, leaving Loki panting into his mouth as he leans forward to kiss him. Loki chases his fingers every time he tries to pull them out, eager and wanting.</p>
<p>"I'm ready," Loki's voice is barely above a whisper, raspy and guttural with arousal.</p>
<p>Kissing him once more, Thor withdraws his fingers even as the tightness wants to pull them back in, and he lines his cock up in their place. Pushing in slowly, he can't repress a loud groan as the head of his cock slides all the way in. The feeling is unparalleled, and he has to restrain himself from harshly thrusting all the way in. Loki's skin is flushed with arousal and strain, and when Thor bottoms out, he bites down on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>Then Thor starts to move, slowly at first, building up into a steady rhythm. It's like the current of an ocean, sending waves of pleasure through him with each roll of his hips. His hair falls forwards, a blonde curtain to their kisses, and Loki's hands find his ass, urging him faster. Their ocean turns into a hurricane, Loki's cries loud and sharp like lightning at the same time thunder cracks outside.</p>
<p>The rain pours against the roof now, a quick, violent onslaught that makes the window shutters shake. Lighting casts shadows against the wall above, displaying what should be both their bodies but is only Thor's, as if he's holding onto nothing but air. The ground shakes with thunder, blankets charged with static and even Thor's hair seems to stand on edge, but he only fucks faster. Faster, harder, with nothing else in his mind except the sound of Loki's cries and the imminent release.</p>
<p>Loki comes first, back arching and a growl of Thor's name spilling from his lips. He clenches involuntarily around Thor's cock, so tight Thor can hardly move, can only grind in deep and spill his seed inside.</p>
<p>Thor doesn't realize he's pulled out until the fabric of his blanket is against his back and Loki's hair is in his face. The scent of lavender is stronger there, and Thor buries his face into it as his eyes fall shut.</p><hr/>
<p>The light streams yellow through Thor's window when he wakes, too bright for his eyes. His muscles ache with a pleasant soreness that leaves them when he sits and stretches. The air is cold, the window open even though he remembers shutting it before bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his dream returns to him slowly. He peels the covers from his body, expecting to find them sticky beneath, but there is only the faint smell of silicone. He looks to the dresser, the bottle of lube on top of it. A chill trails up his spine like a ghostly finger.</p>
<p>He forces himself out of bed, the floor wet from what rain must have come in through the window. Briefly he looks outside, to the forest at the edge of his yard. A single tree, a bit separate from the rest, is split directly down the middle, the wavering black lines of lightning damage on the ground.</p>
<p>It hits him then, with a whiff of lavender as the wind blows his hair in his face, that last night was very, very real. But if it was real, what was Loki?</p>
<p>Thor finds himself both in a daze and hyper-aware at once. His skin buzzes with tension, the fractional air pressure change as he leaves his bedroom and enters the hall sets of a ringing in his ears. Blood thrums in his veins and against his skin with the thoughts that he might not be entirely alone even now.</p>
<p>Steps creak under his bare feet, and for a moment, through the railing, he thinks he sees a flash of movement in the kitchen.</p>
<p>A human-like presence remains, the tense atmosphere as if someone's just left the room, but all that is there is a small note on the fridge. Thor walks closer, hand running over the edge of the counter, and he pulls the paper down.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Soon.’</em>
</p>
<p>Scrawled in messy handwriting, providing no answers, and yet Thor burns with anticipation. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows everything he needs to, the little voice shouting loud that Loki is inhuman, a ghost, maybe a succubus, has probably been here longer than Thor has. Another voice tells him he should be scared. <em>'Soon.' </em>he reads again, and finds he isn’t scared at all.</p>
<p>No matter what Loki is, he <em>wants.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>